


Light My Candle

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Bending, Top Aang, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wasn’t expecting a visit from him that night, but it was certainly welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews keep me going and increase my fic output

Light My Candle

Zuko wasn’t expecting a visit from him that night, but it was certainly welcome.

-x-

Zuko was settling in to his room at the western air temple. He had been chewed out by Sokka and Katara already, he had apologized to Toph but the one person he wanted to apologize to wasn’t talking to him. Aang seemed to keep his distance, he couldn’t blame him after what he did not once, not twice, not even three times he had used up so many chances.

He flopped on the bed and sighed. ‘I need to teach him, we need to work together we don’t need to be together in that way.’ the thought pained him, but he pushed it away. Still, it appeared sleep would not be coming to him so easily.

Being on edge he became aware very quickly of someone coming towards his room. He got defensive. “Who’s there?”

“It’s just me.” Aang’s voice made him relax and the boy stepped out into sight. The young air bender was holding a candle. He walked into the room and Zuko got out of bed.

“Aang um, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, we need to talk.” Oh those words just rammed an arrow into his heart.

“Look Aang I know I screwed up, not once but a lot, but I feel like I need to be here for you.”

“Zuko just stop.” Aang took a deep breath. “I didn’t come here to look for an apology. When I asked you long ago if we could one day be friends I had my reasons. I like you Zuko, my feelings for you are real.”

“You mean it?” Aang set the candle down.

“But you have hurt me, I can respect you as a teacher and maybe see you as a friend but as a lover I don’t think I can…”

“Wait Aang please, I know I have done you wrong but I’ve changed I want to be with you.” he wrapped his arms around the air bender. “Please let me show you. What can I do?”

Aang was quiet, his mind deep in thought. “Kiss me.” Zuko agreed, without hesitation he kissed the boy’s lips. Oh it was good, Aang kissed back with equal passion.

The air bender clung to the fire bender, while Zuko’s hands squeezed Aang to him. To the prince’s surprise it was Aang he deepened the kiss. He felt the boy’s tongue caress his lip and he opened up. Their tongues met and the boys groaned in pleasure. Zuko felt his body heat up and Aang felt his markings glow from his increased emotional state.

When the kiss finally broke for air both boys panted starring at each other. Their hearts were racing, their young bodies were hot, the kiss was good, it felt hot and right. Zuko’s fears melted away and Aang’s doubts were put to rest. “Wow.”

“Yeah wow.” Aang replied. “So I guess we are really doing this?”

“If you want to. Believe me Aang I’ll do anything to make things up with you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.” he missed the mischievous glint in the boy’s eyes.

“Okay strip.” Zuko blushed, it took a moment but he began to obey. He removed his clothes revealing his naked chiseled form to candle and moon light. Aang eyed him hotly, his eyes roaming the fire bender’s well honed body. When the pants and fundoshi dropped Zuko’s hard 8 inch cock sprang up into the air. “Wow you are so big.”

Being the adventurous type Aang’s hands found there way to Zuko’s crotch. His left hand cupping Zuko’s heavy balls while his right caressed his stiff length. “What would you have me do Aang? As you can see I desire you.” pre began forming at the tip.

Aang grinned and his hands left his crotch. He picked up a discarded sash and went behind Zuko and tied his hands behind his back. “I think for now, in the bed room you’ll be at my mercy.” Zuko shivered.

“For…for how long?” despite his words this situation was turning him on.

“How long have you been chasing me?” Zuko hung his head in defeat.

“Understood.” Aang pushed him onto the bed.

“Good.” Aang began to strip off his own clothes and the fire bender watched the show. His dick twitched as each piece of clothing was removed. His fingers tightened, oh he wanted to touch the boy’s skin to feel him against his own.

Aang turned to put his clothes away. There was a stab of guilt as he saw the scar on Aang’s body, the scar he could have prevented. He looked away in shame. “Ah ah none of that.” Aang made him look at him. “Our scars don’t define us, they should be a reminder that we are alive, that fate worked it’s way so we could be together.” he kissed Zuko’s scarred cheek.

Zuko shivered. Others had tried to touch his scar before and it always bothered him, but Aang’s touch was soothing. Aang’s kisses and caresses moved down and Zuko writhed in pleasure, his penis dripping onto his abs.

Aang chuckled as he changed their position. The boy slipped under Zuko’s leg, letting his manhood slide along, the boy put his own feet to Zuko’s crotch. “What are you ohhh!” Aang’s feet moved along Zuko’s erect flesh adding pressure and letting his toes squeeze the head. While his feet played above Aang amused himself with Zuko’s feet, the boy’s left foot was right in front of him. The musk of his feet was quite arousing for Aang, he took big whiffs and sighed.

Zuko had no idea what Aang was up to, in all the kama sutra scrolls he peered through he’d not seen such technique. ‘Must be an air bender thing.’ he had no idea.

Aang started giving him a foot rub, his right hand massaged Zuko’s right foot, his thumb rubbing circles into the sole. His left hand cupped the back of the left foot rubbing along the skin Aang leaned forward and licked the sole. “Aang!” the boy chuckled and continued to lick the bottom of Zuko’s foot while giving a massage to the other.

He was a good multi-tasker when the time called for it, as he teased the bottom’s of Zuko’s feet below, his own feet were playing with his crotch expertly. The bottoms of his feet were getting slick from Zuko’s pre. He changed it up and pinned Zuko’s dick against his body and he began caressing his length while his left foot moved down to wiggle his toes against his balls.

Zuko shuddered as he felt his release build up. Aang was really getting into it, he kissed and licked Zuko’s foot even giving a playful nip to the boy’s heel. A trail of kisses moved up to his toes and he began wiggling his tongue between his toes.

He looked down at Aang and the air bender met his eyes and he took the boy’s big toe into his mouth and sucked on it. “Aang what are you doing to me?”

“Feels good right?” he brought the boy’s not licked foot over and began licking the sole and his left hand got to work on massaging the foot so it wouldn’t get lonely. Zuko could only nod, who knew the feet would be so sensitive.

‘This is crazy I’m getting off on Aang’s feet, they feel so good!’ Aang’s big toe rubbed against his piss slit and Zuko moaned. He’d been to a masseuse and they had touched his feet but it never felt as good as what Aang was doing. He seemed to know each spot that sent pleasure coursing to his brain only to shoot back into his dick. His thumb pressed one spot that made his toes curl and his leg jerk, which caused it to rub Aang’s penis. ‘Damn he’s so good at this.’

For his final trick Aang put Zuko’s feet together and took his big toes into his mouth and sucked on them both as his thumbs rubbed the bottom. That was it Zuko couldn’t take it anymore, his toes curled as he came hard. He splattered his chest and abs and the bottom of Aang’s foot. Zuko panted as he came down from his release.

Aang slid out from under him to rest between his legs. “Let’s move on to the main course.” he collected the essence off his abs and got his fingers nice and slick. He spread Zuko’s cheeks and brought the slick finger to his hot little hole.

Zuko gasped as the wet finger pushed inside. This was new, he shuddered and his ass squeezed the finger. “I’m the bottom?” the finger rocked inside him.

“For awhile, I’m quite flexible with things and besides your body doesn’t seem to mind.” Aang poked Zuko’s new arousal. The boy slipped in a second finger and stroked Zuko with his free hand.

“Ahhh,” his moans echoed in the room.

“You got a nice cock Zuko it’d be a shame for you to not use it, same for me right?” Zuko eyed Aang’s penis and the boy was quite large himself maybe only an inch maybe only half an inch smaller than him. “I want to feel this huge thing inside me some days, and others I want to fill your tight heat.” his fingers thrust in and out and Zuko shuddered. Aang’s words were affecting him to filling his mind with images. “Your ass is squeezing my fingers so tight. Just wait till I’m inside you. It will feel amazing.”

Aang added a third finger but kept the touch on his penis to distract from any pain. What made this all the hotter was the fact he was bound, he couldn’t touch Aang or brace himself and when those digits brushed something inside him Zuko’s back arched off the bed. His feet bore into the bed, pushing against the cloth as his legs shook in need.

The air bender rubbed his prostate and Zuko’s moans increased. “Please Aang…more…”

“As you wish.” he removed his fingers, and collected Zuko’s semen off his chest and used it to coat his penis. He positioned his manhood at Zuko’s waiting hole and began to push in. He went slow being his first time, his insides were stretched wide and Aang’s cock seemed to be never ending.

Each inch had a new wave of feelings rippling through the fire prince. To ease his troubles Aang kissed him, swallowing his moans and coaxing more pleasure from him. What felt like forever Aang soon found himself buried balls deep inside Zuko’s ass. “You are doing great Zuko.”

“Th…Thanks…your so big…it’s so hot!”

“Tell me when you are ready and I’ll move.” he kissed Zuko’s neck and his hands moved up to tease the boy’s nipples.

“Move please move fuck me!”

“As you wish my prince.” a shudder raced through him. Aang pulled back to the tip and Zuko felt empty. The emptiness didn’t last as he thrust in, new pleasure, the friction coursing through him. Aang’s balls smacked against his ass. It felt good, so right, so full so amazing! Aang kept a nice pace not too fast not too slow but none the less passionate. “You feel amazing Zuko.”

“You feel amazing Aang this is so great. Your big cock it keeps brushing something inside me I’m gonna loose it!”

“That’s your sweet spot let’s get more acquainted with it.” He changed the angle and began to pound into him. His pace increased and the tip of his dick kissed his prostate again and again.

“Oh oh oh oh oh oh Aang Aang Aang!” Zuko wrapped his legs around his waist, drawing Aang even deeper inside him.

“Zuko my Zuko!” he nuzzled the boy’s cheek.

Zuko was so riled up all it took was one kiss and Zuko came, his seed spraying between their bodies. His inner walls hugged Aang’s thrusting cock and after a few more thrusts, before he too gave in and came. Zuko would never forget this, the feeling of his first anal orgasm or the feeling of Aang’s warm seed flooding his insides. “Hot!”

“Sorry next time I’ll pull out before I shoot.”

“Don’t you dare, I like it hot.” he leaned up the best he could and gave Aang a kiss. Aang kissed back and they stayed like that for several minutes.

Zuko whined when Aang pulled back, his dick leaving him empty and he felt Aang’s seed leave him. Aang got to work he rolled Zuko on his side and freed his arms. Keeping him still he used water bending to help clean out Zuko’s ass. Another new feeling of having Aang’s seed bent out of him. Aang focused and made his seed glow before putting it back into Zuko. “A little water bender healing trick, the only one I know but your ass will thank me.” he patted his firm rear.

“You aren’t staying are you?”

“I can’t, Katara is gonna do bed check and she’ll be pissed if she finds me here.”

“You two aren’t together are you?”

“No, she’s like a big sister to me and she can be scary.” he kissed Zuko’s cheek. “Don’t worry you are my only guy. See you in the morning.”

“Yeah be prepared fire bending training is gonna be tough as hell.”

“Looking forward to it…ah my candle went out.”

“I got you.” Zuko lit Aang’s candle.

“Thank you Zuko.” he left the room and Zuko laid back, a fine smile on his face, his arms behind his head. Sleep claimed the prince, he couldn’t wait to start his new path at Aang’s side but this was a hell of a first step.

End


End file.
